Question: Jessica did 6 fewer squats than Christopher in the morning. Jessica did 89 squats. How many squats did Christopher do?
Explanation: Jessica did 89 squats, and Christopher did 6 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $89 + 6$ squats. He did $89 + 6 = 95$ squats.